


An Omega playing at Alpha

by Saltorii (SALTORII)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A/B/O, Begging, Bratting, Dubious Consent, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kink Meme, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTORII/pseuds/Saltorii
Summary: Felix says something to set Dedue off, and he puts that mouthy little omega in his place.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	An Omega playing at Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> A request for the kink meme...  
> “Felix says something to set Dedue off, and he puts that mouthy little omega in his place. Please please please just a crumb of felix coochie getting absolutely plowed by alpha dedue knot,,, 
> 
> Bonus for Dedue knowing Felix has a thing for Dimitri and using that knowledge against him. Also bonus for in the heat of the moment threatening to bite Fe’s mating gland while he’s balls deep to shut him up for good, and that REALLY turns Fe on even though it terrifies him. What happens after that is up to you! :^)“

“How utterly pathetic.”

Crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, Felix watched as Dedue placed the basket on Dimitri’s doorstep. 

“Felix.” Dedue turned to him, unfazed. 

It was more insulting that he wasn’t fazed. Felix glared down at the laundry basket. 

“Doing that Boar’s chores, you’re really whipped, aren’t you?” 

Dedue didn’t display any emotion. 

Felix just glared with a pause. “Clambering for attention from a lowly  **_beta_ ** like him. It’s pathetic. I shouldn’t expect more humanity from a  _ dog _ .”

He breathed out through his nose. “You’re in a rut.”

“At least my ruts don’t turn me into a virtual slave.” He held out an indigent hand. “An Alpha playing at Omega, are you so desperate to be an animal?”

“You take offence?”

“Everything about a Boar’s  _ Bitch _ offends me. Your stench,” as he began listing off the insults, Dedue walked closer to him. 

“You’re particularly unpleasant when you’re in a rut.” 

Now that he was closer that stench was stronger, the other man was towering over him. 

Felix glared into his eyes, the attempt at dominance was hard to sustain in his situation. That  **_stench…_ ** Felix pushed himself off the door frame and turned back towards his room. He shouldn’t have bothered leaving his room in this state. He hates this. 

As he opened his door a firm hand on his shoulder grounded him in place. 

Pushed with a single hand, and Felix couldn’t will his body to stop him from being led into the wall. It was rough, hard, and he hated his body for not pushing back. 

“I suspected as much.” 

Felix growled weakly in response.

Dedue continued “If all you care to respect in life is dominance,” Leaning in close, the weight of his chest on Felix’s back prevented any squirming from having much of an effect. 

”Perhaps someone should make a bitch out of you.” 

“Ahrhh… really? You’re going to try and dominate me?” 

Dedue’ s hand pressed against the small of his back. His open palm, almost big enough to hold him like a doll. 

Felix hated how his needy body reacted, he was hot and touch starved and his spine curved against him, arching his hips towards him. All the same re refused to let his tongue give into those animal urges. 

“I should have expected a bitch would be a slave to your animalhood.”

The ache of no response, no words, pained his ego. It was probably just a gentle push further into the wall, but his body had betrayed him, muscles relaxed against his will. 

His hand turned down, fingers slipping under his pants, letting out a dull moan he tried to cover it up with more betraying. “You’re a coward.”

The tease was so slow, it felt like an eternity. “All bark and no bite, it’s ridiculous, a bitched bets like you thinking you could-“ in one swift movement, Dedue dragged his hips back, spreading his legs with a his thigh and dragged his pants down to his ankles. “Ah!” Cold air and sudden friction of nakedness on his skin. Felix snapped his head back to glare, seeing Dedue simple staring, so emotionless at his striped behind. 

“Is that why you’re so wet?” One finger slipped between his legs, catching the string of his wetness.

“Whatever, you’re bluffing. A lapdog like you couldn’t bare to fuck outside of your master.”

“If no one else is going to put you in your place… I trust his highness will understand if I subdue you.”

Felix gripped his fingernails into the wall. He felt stuck there, ass bare to see, body betraying him, he could just leave, yet it was like his wet cunt was drowning all sense out of him. He could only mutter out the word “Pathetic”, hushed and breathy, he wasn’t sure if he meant it as an insult to Dedue, or his body.

Holding him in place and trying to align his cock, Dedue gave out a grunt “you’re too short.” 

Felix gave out a bratty laugh, intending to mock but the sudden weightlessness of his feet and a spinning room caught him off guard. Dedue spun him around and hoisted him up, suspending him, propping him up with the wall and a massive thigh as he realigned his cock 

“Better.”

“Whaih-“ any objection failed to register in time. It was a slow but powerful thrust. Felix barely had the time to register the hot tip pressing at his entrance before he felt the intrusion. It dazed his eyes. Goddess. He’d been yearning for this for weeks. Why did he try and avoid it? The slow tingling ache of his hip bones. It felt like sugar was splitting him in half. Was he really such a bitch in heat? Such an utterly pathetic omega that his greedy hole didn’t even need the taste-test of a finger? “Pathetic..” he mumbled under choked breaths.

The intensity of how hungrily Dedue thrust into him caused Felix’s head to knock back and spin, limp at the neck. He thrusted only a few times, but enough for Felix’s hands to grip and claw for support, to hold him up or just to stablaize his sudden involuntary shaking. Only a few deliciously sharp and harsh thrusts were given, it was like he was tasting the waters, forcefully adjusting his hole to fit.As soon as it started, he stopped and suspended the smaller boy, impaled on his cock. 

As Felix’s brain slowly returned to his head his vision began to still and the sensation clicked. He wasn’t just stretched by that girth… his body was reacting to it. Clenching and squeezing. “Fuck you’re big-“ he didn’t even realise he was speaking over his bitten lip. 

Eyes focusing, and his face finally entered his vision. Felix drunkenly looked his head back. It was toe curling. Was it really so pathetic? Maybe he just wanted to enjoy himself too-

“You’re clamping down” Felix responded with a lulled nod and a tried to smuggle out a “hmph” that came out more like a moan. “You must have been desperate.”

A breathy pant was all he got in response. 

The sensation of being intruded. The strain of flesh rubbing his insides. How his needing cunt dripped and sucked for more. He couldn’t think of much more than that. It didn’t matter, if this was happening - and now he was inside it  **_damn well_ ** was gonna happen - he was going to enjoy it. 

“Just fuck me” He was adjusted now and as much as his pussy squeezed and relished the feeling of that twitching alpha-cock inside him, he wanted more. He needed more friction. 

Dedue tilted his head at him with a low smirk and after a draining pause.

“No.”

“What?! You wanted this! Do it you-“

Dedue grabbed at his loose hairs and pulled his head back, exposing his neck, and the idea of it, the thought of how vulnerable his jugular was- he couldn’t help but moan. 

But he didn’t take it. 

He didn’t bite.

He didn’t lick.

He didn’t kiss!

And most importantly he didn’t thrust his massive cock into his needy hole!

“Grind.” 

The demand slowly registered in his head as he straightedges to look him in the eyes. 

“Grind”

He didn’t understand fully. It was like his brain was playing catch up. Dedue looped his arms undernesth Felix’s knees and suspended him there against the wall. 

“Grind”

“What?”

“Grind your hips.” As he said that he slowly lifted Felix up and that stretch, as pleasurable as it was, the fear that no matter how tightly he clenched his cunt around him, that he might withdraw sent a horrified shiver down him. 

He wanted all of it in him. If he wasn’t going to pound into him he could at least let him feel the whole length stretching and prodding his end-

“Grind your hips.” 

Part of him wanted to resist the demand. But he felt so empty without the whole cock in him. 

He weighed the pros and cons in his head, but it was like his brain wasn’t listening to anything other than chasing that release.

With considerable reluctance, he submitted. Rocking his hips. 

Feeling only centimeters of difference inside him. He couldn’t find a friction that gave him the mounting need he desired, but lord if he couldn’t help a stifled moan at the movement. 

It was so subtle. He hated it. He wanted it rougher. This was torture. 

“Just fuck me already, you dog!”

He kept quiet. Infuriating. 

Felix squabbled his hands against Dedue’s chest and the wall behind him, trying to push further, but every time he tried Dedue moved back. He was close to slipping out and Felix whimped 

“Fuck me, damn it!”

Dedue shook his head. What was wrong with this guy? A mix of a whimper and a glare. It’s not fair. He wanted more. He didn’t want to be left like this.. don’t pull out don’t pull out. How dare you start fucking me and not give it all- 

He whimpered in desperation “Please!”

“Please, what?”

“Hah...” Please what? What did he want? He wanted it all. “Please what?” He repeated. 

He was so desperate for release now his mind was gone of all thoughts. He couldn’t even think about who he was. All he wanted was cock deep, tight, hard and fast in his cunt.

Dedue slowly rocked his hips up into him. 

“Oh…” 

That sensation he was been so empty without just one more centimetre… he was still holding out. It was like his pussy has moulded around that full girth and length... 

That he couldn’t feel full until he had it all in him. And as soon as it started he stopped. That stillness echoed into wretches of his brain. He knew what he needed to do to get what he wanted now. 

“I don’t know! What do you want me to say? I’m begging you here, god damn it! What? What do you want me to say: Please make me your bitch? Please knot me?! Please fill me? Please ram my cun-“

His voice was cut off. He almost bit his tongue, if not for the immediate screaming drooling moan he bowled out as Dedue slammed his entire body down onto his cock. “Arrghhh! Yessss! Give it to me..., please!” 

He looked down and watched, drooling on himself as he watched that full girth, coming inside and dragging out of him. 

Looking to the knot, which rested so cozily against his clit. He couldn’t help but wiggle his hips and grind down against it. 

It wasn’t in, and even when he tried to push down on it he wouldn’t let him have it… but the movement. It was enough to feel him move into him, for now... 

Dedue noticed his begging hips rubbing against his knot - he  **_had_ ** to - and interrupted the needy thoughts and grinds, “Not yet.” which offered a desperate whine. 

He moved his head into whisper to his ear, 

“I decide,” 

Thrust

“When you can”

Thrust

“have it,”

Thrust 

“deep…”

Thrust

“in your whore hole” 

Thrust 

“ **_My_ ** **bitch.** ”

**_Thrust_ **

He couldn’t help but writhe at the depraved words describing what his body was yearning for. 

He couldn’t help but lull “oh… you’ll fill me up? Make sure nothing drops out? Knot me and clog my cunt up so your seed gets me pregnant?” 

Dedue thrusted harder into him. Even if he didn’t answer the body didn’t lie. 

“Once you submit.”

“Pretty sure having your cum fill up my bitchy cunt until I bare your pups, is submssi-“

With a short and sharp slam into his pussy, Dedue oulled him forward against his chest, letting the weight of his body drop him down 

“uugghhhk- hah...“

He was so close. So close to cumming, and so dann close to getting stretched out further by that knot- 

A sharp, sizzling, and almost tickling sensation burned into the back of his neck and his body couldn’t help but convulse, and twitch, and rock, and spasm, and see stars, and,

“ooohhh” 

Felix whined as his weight dropped further and steadily that knot stretched him out.

Felix felt a hot red searing wet sensation as fluid dropped down his neck. He didn’t care now. His body clamped up, and curled. Legs clinging tightly around Dedue’s waist, hands clawing at his chest and gripping that shirt.

Whining, and curving, arching his back as his eyes rolled back. He’d never felt something so  **_raw_ ** . That fullness, that sharp burning at the entrance of his pussy as it ached to curve around and allow entrance, it was forceful, sticky, slick and with a pop it was in him. His insides clenched around, learning the feeling of a knot.

“Oh…” 

He could hear panting, and breathing, and grunting, and a heaving chest against his own as he felt it. 

He thought that was just bullshit from Ingrid’s stupid Romane novels, but he  **_felt_ ** it.

Even hotter inside. Wetter. The ferocity. Cum pouring into him, bursting into him, pe letting his walls. 

Wet. Hitting the lines of his womb. And a sensation of something bubbling, trying to dripping out- not that he let it, clamping for his life around that twitching cock that filled him up in all the possible ways. 

The searing ache of clenching his walls around him and the realignment of his cunts walls around that knot. He was still so hard, and  **_so_ ** big. 

The panting and the sensation of it getting softer. He was beginning to relax at last. His rolled eyes occasionally coming back to focus with blinks but not nearly enough to register anything from outside the sensation of his womb. 

How did this happen? What did he just do? Was this real? It was like he was obsessed. 

And yet, his body fell limp. So,  **_so_ ** satisfied. He’d jacked off in a rut before, but this was different. His belly had something more than butterflies. It was like peace at last, in a real alphas arms. So this was the allure? Almost as good as training. Now there was a thought… 

He could get used to it. 


End file.
